


Can Handle It

by Waterrain



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, M/M, No Spoilers, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 03:58:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20352010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterrain/pseuds/Waterrain
Summary: Alpha!Sylvain and Alpha!Felix taking turns in bed.





	Can Handle It

“It is unfair how only omegas do not need to have lube no matter what when being on the receiving end.” Sylvain complained while grabbing two bottles of lube and he tossed one towards Felix.

“I do not need it. I already prepared.” Felix stated flatly as he caught it and then placed it onto the nightstand. Sylvain lets out a chuckle, he opens the bottle of lube, and looks at Felix.

“So eager?” Sylvain questioned playfully and he receives an annoyed glare from Felix.

“I still have not forgotten our first time five years ago.” Felix informed him while leaning against the bedroom door and looking at Sylvain.

“I was young and stupid.” Sylvain muttered and as if he could forget the scene of that night. Felix’s bottom, thighs, and legs stained with blood. Dried cum all over Felix’s lower body. Felix almost completely covered in bite marks and bruises. Bloody lips.

Felix was roughly fucked by him without being prepared beforehand not to mention him knotting inside of the younger alpha. Sylvain was in a rut at the time. Felix did not cry or whimper despite it all.

He had suggested that the younger alpha to the same thing to him as pay back, but Felix looked highly pissed off and with quite a few swear words turned him down.

“You are two years older than me, Sylvain.” Felix told him and he rolled his eyes at the older alpha. “Best it happened to me rather than me doing that to you. After all you are such a weakling. I can handle it without lube, but I do not want you making any dumb suggestions afterwards.” 

“Want to help me prepare or watch?” Sylvain asked as he pulls off his clothing, lays back first on the bed, and pouring the bottle of lube onto his fingers.

“Watch.” Felix answered calmly while having a little smirk on his lips and eyes watching the older alpha on the bed. Sylvain lets out a chuckle and he starts off with one finger.

“You know that our Professor and his highness are mates. Still can’t believe our Professor is an omega. Who would have thought it?” Sylvain’s voice calm and he adds another finger inside of himself. “He doesn’t act like your typical omega. Then again didn’t really act like a beta or alpha either quite the mystery.”

Felix felt extremely annoyed and he quickly undresses himself.

“I’ll do it so shut the fuck up.” Felix snapped angrily as he grabs Sylvain’s hand and those two fingers sliding out of the older alpha’s hole. Sylvain grins to himself. Felix pours some lube on his fingers and puts two of his fingers inside of Sylvain.

“I can easily handle you at your absolute worst, Sylvain. If the one had been that boar I would have been dead.” Felix stated in a low voice and his two fingers making scissoring motions inside of Sylvain. “After our first time I always made certain I’m prepared not because I am unable to handle it, but because I do not want you to feel guilty.”

Sylvain was going to reply, but then Felix added a third finger and after being together for five years knowing where to go to make him feel complete pleasure. Felix lowers his mouth onto Sylvain’s dick, lips parted, and taking it in deep in one quick motions.

“Fuck.” Sylvain groaned loudly and Felix roughly sucking while opening up the older alpha. Felix moves his left hand behind himself, puts in two fingers, and scissoring himself. The younger alpha multitasking while the older alpha enjoying the sensation being fingered and sucked at the same time.

“Felix. I’m about to come.” Sylvain warned and then lets out a groan of loss for Felix’s mouth moves away.

“You better hold it.” Felix stated firmly while moving his three fingers out of Sylvain along with moving his two fingers out of himself. 

“Ah not sure if I can hold it, Felix.” Sylvain groaned and his eyes closed in an effort to keep from cumming. Felix’s knees on either side of Sylvain, he angles himself, and directly moves his hole down onto the older alpha’s hard manhood. Sylvain eyes open and Felix smirks at him. 

“You can release now, Sylvain.” Felix whispers in a low and commanding tone of voice.

“Alphas can become pregnant although low chance.” Sylvain struggling to hold on and Felix’s hands gently resting on Sylvain’s chest.

“The war is nearly over.” Felix stated and he moves himself deeper onto Sylvain’s cock. “Besides I doubt you can get me pregnant. I think if our omega professor did me then certainly I would get pregnant.”

Sylvain lets out a growl, he moves himself, and Felix is pushed backwards onto the bed. The older alpha still connected inside of the younger alpha.

“I’ll get you pregnant.” Sylvain growled and Felix smirks at him in a taunting way. Sylvain goes as deep as he can inside of the younger alpha, releasing deep within, and Felix moans in pleasure at the sensation. The only time Sylvain had released inside of him was during their first time, but never again due to the risk of possible pregnancy.

Felix has no plans of ever releasing inside of Sylvain for he does not believe if Sylvain becomes pregnant that Sylvain would be able to handle and there is a higher risk factor for Sylvain than for himself. Felix wraps his legs around Sylvain’s hips, arms around the older alpha’s back, and nails digging in.

Sylvain bites the right side of Felix’s neck. The younger alpha groans and nails sinking in a little deeper along with his dick becoming harder. He won’t admit it out loud that he really does enjoy being fucked by the older alpha that feeling of being completely stuffed. At times he is in the mood to do Sylvain, but most of the time wants to be done although does not admit to the older alpha.

“I’ll do you once you are unable to release anymore cum.” Felix mutters by Sylvain’s right ear. After a few minutes Felix came purely by being done by the older alpha. The younger alpha’s body completely relaxed and from time to time nails biting into the older alpha’s back.

“I will get you pregnant, Felix.” Sylvain vowed and he is knotted inside of Felix.

“You better, Sylvain.” Felix said to him in a mutter. “Otherwise I might go to the boar or our Professor.”

Sylvain bites the left side of the younger alpha’s neck and Felix has a little smirk on his lips. After a few hours Sylvain moves out of Felix and flops over stomach first onto the bed. 

“My turn.” Felix’s voice a bit hoarse and he pours the rest of the lube in-between Sylvain’s butt cheeks. He moves his manhood in-between, slowly moving inside of Sylvain, and taking his time making certain to hit all of the good spots within the older alpha. Sylvain arches his butt upwards and Felix goes deeper in.

Sylvain groaning in pleasure and then feeling a sharp pain when Felix bites the back of his neck. Felix moving at a painfully slow pace in and out.

“Ah, Felix are you going to release inside?”

“No. If you become pregnant and you give birth…You will never get back into shape for you barely train, Sylvain.”

“Ouch so harsh.”

Felix picks up the pace and then he releases outside of the older alpha. He wipes his manhood off before re-entering inside of Sylvain. To be honest he wanted to be fucked more by the older alpha, but Sylvain does not have a lot of stamina and he can only release the remaining sexual desire by fucking Sylvain.

‘If I ride Sylvain until I’m completely satisfied then his dick will no longer work.’ Felix thought as he moves at a faster pace in and out of the older alpha. ‘I bet the boar or the Professor would be able to do it until I’m satisfied however I have no romantic feelings towards them unlike Sylvain.’

“I love you, Sylvain.” Felix whispers softly.

“Can you repeat it?” Sylvain asked teasingly to him.

“No.” Felix muttered and his cheeks burning.

“Well, Felix. I really love you a lot and I will always love you. Together until the end.” Sylvain’s voice tender, soft, gentle, and Felix’s heart racing along with his entire face feeling like it is on fire.

“Shut up.” Felix snapped and Sylvain just chuckles in amusement.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed (^_^)/*


End file.
